Un crepusculo junto a ti
by ferzy rmz
Summary: Bella vivia en aspen con sus padres y su hermano pero un dia llega Edward un misterioso chico del cual queda enamorada en el instante que lo be pero su amor no sera muy fasil ExB mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Esta es mi primer historia de twilight a si que espero les guste y me disculpen por mis faltas ortográ que dejen algún review y me comenten sus opiniones sobre esta les guste **

**Capítulo 1: Un día muy aburrido.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años y vivo en Aspen que se ubica en el estado de Colorado(Estados Unidos) junto con mi madre Renée ,mi padre Charlie y mi hermano mayor Dylan (me paresia una buena idea que bella tuviera un hermano mayor , digo seria genial que fuera como un emmett pero sobre protector)bueno por lo general solo somos Dylan y yo ya que mis padres se la viven en sus trabajos mi madre es cirujana cardiotorasica y mi padre neurocirujano y regular mente están ocupados en cirugías sumamente importantes .Dylan y yo somos gemelos solo que yo soy 10 minutos menor , los 2 somos idénticos , de cabello castaño , ojos chocolate y piel muy blanca , lo único que ase que seamos diferentes es que yo llevo el cabello largo y el corto , en si somos iguales hasta en los gustos la misma música , los mismos deportes , los mismos amigos, hasta la misma comida. Normal mente nos la pasamos en la nieve practicando Snowboarding o en mi caso patinaje artístico eso es en lo único en lo que Dylan y yo nos diferenciamos ya que el prefiere patinar por hay como tarado que hacer algo productivo mientras patinas. En fin hoy es 2 de enero y aun estoy de vacaciones en parte eso en bueno ya que no tengo que ir a clases pero no obstante la parte aburrida de esto es que no hay nada que hacer.

Hoy me había levantado algo tarde ya eran las 11 de la mañana y me encontraba almorzando en la cocina (la cocina y toda la casa estará en mi perfil) en eso llego Dylan.

-ola enana-dijo entrando a la cocina

-no soy enana tarado-y le di un sape.

-oye eso dolió-se empezó a sobar la cabeza.

-esa era mi intención

-bueno no me importa mis papas hablaron y dijeron que nos arregláramos por que vendrán unos amigos que acaban de mudarse a cenar por la noche –dijo sentandose a mi lado en la barra.

-que amigos??

-no lo se, según esto papa y mama conocieron a su amigo en la universidad o ago así , por cierto dijeron que nos vistiéramos decentemente-dijo con cara algo descompuesta ya que a ninguno de los 2 nos gusta vestirnos ¨decentemente¨ ya que eso significa vestir ropa de estirado y es muy aburrido.

-mmmm…… no me quiero vestir como una estirada-dije con cara de niña mala

-que tal si nos vestimos normal y le asemos pasar un mal momento a mama??

-que oferta mas tentadora así que yo le entro

Después de esa charla nos fuimos a la sala para ver películas (la sala estará en mi perfil) y vimos P.S. i love you que esta muy hermosa y al final Dylan y yo terminamos llorando. Cuando terminamos de ver la película ya eran las 5 de la tarde y decidimos irnos a cambiarnos.

Subí a mi habitación me bañe y me puse un vestido negro con rojo unas mallas de red rojas y unos zapatos negros con puntos blancos y al frente un listón rojo, planche mi cabello y me maquille con delineador negro y pinte mis labios de rojo.

Al bajar me encontré con Dylan que llevaba puestos unos pantalones entubados oscuros una camisa negra de manga corta con cadenas y unos conversen negros.

-Te vez bien hermanita

-Tu igual, crees que mama se enoje por como estamos vestidos

-SIP

De repente se hoyo como barios carros llegaban.

-ya quiero ver la cara de mama-y Dylan puso cara de malo

-yo igual

De repente se abrió la puerta y entro mama y papa , pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue cuando entro al ángel mas hermoso en la tierra era un chico de cabello cobrizo , ojos caramelo y piel extremadamente clara.

CONTINUARA

**************************************************************************

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola gracias por haber leído mi historia y en especial gracias a Rei Hino Cullen y a miadharu28 por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**********************************************************************

**Capítulo 2: La cena.**

En el capitulo anterior.

¨De repente se abrió la puerta y entro mama y papa, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue cuando entro el ángel mas hermoso en la tierra era un chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos caramelo y piel extremadamente blanca.¨

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que aquel hermoso ángel entrara junto con otras 6 personas las cuales eran de una belleza igual a la del chico del cabello cobrizo, mi madre comenzó a vernos feo a mi hermano y a mí.

-hola niños como están-dijo mi padre con una calida sonrisa.

-bien –dijimos Dylan y yo al unísono.

-chicos el es Carlisle Cullen, su esposa Esme y sus hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward, Renee y yo conocimos a Carlisle en la facultad de medicina-dijo mi padre.

-mucho gusto chicos-dijo Carlisle y nos extendió su mano.

-igualmente-dije y estreche se mano, la que por cierto era extremadamente fría.

-es un gusto conocerlo Carlisle-dijo Dylan y estrecho la mano de Carlisle.

Después de las presentaciones fuimos al comedor la cena fue muy monótona los únicos que charlaban eran Renee, Charlie, Carlisle y Esme. En la cena los Cullen casi no comieron, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que para mi estaba deliciosa. El lindo ángel el cual creo que se llama Edward no hablo en el transcurso de la cena pero no solo el no hablo si no tampoco sus hermanos, me párese que tal vez no les caímos bien, pienso que es por nuestra forma de vestir ya que ellos iban de una forma mas normal que la nuestra, en si creo que a la que mas le caímos mal fue a Rosalie, ya que nos veía de una forma horrible. Poco antes de que la cena terminara Dylan se acerco a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme:

-oye la guerra desabrida nos be bien feo párese que nos quisiera despellejar y matarnos de la forma mas dolorosa posible y la madre, ósea como si ella fuera la gran cosa para vernos así –susurro con un tono algo enojado.

-ya no hagas pedo que si nos escucha mama nos cuelga y nos deja sin salir y yo no quiero quedarme aquí enserada todo el día-le dije en susurro.

Después de la charla en susurros la sena acabo y pasamos a la sala en donde se encontraba mi Piano, Carlisle pregunto:

-quien de los dos toca el piano.

-yo-le dije-si quiere puedo tocar algo en el.

-me encantaría, sabes Edward también toca el piano.

No lo podía creer mi ángel compartía el mismo gusto por la música que yo. Después de eso me senté en el banco del piano y comencé a tocar Jueves 11 de marzo de la oreja de Van Gogh.

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quien eres.

Te sientas enfrente

Y ni te imaginas,

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker

De estación a estación de frente tu y yo

Va y viene el silencio

De pronto me miras

Te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos

Tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro

Me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Y entonces ocurre

Despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando

Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta

Y me quiero morir

Pero el tiempo se para

Y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos

Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

Y ya estamos llegando

Mi vida a cambia

Un día especial este 11 de marzo

Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz

Te encuentro la cara

Gracias a mi manos

Me vuelvo valiente

Y te beso en los labios

Dices que me quieres

Y yo t regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

Cuando termine de tocar escuche unos aplausos y me sonroje, después de eso la velada transcurrió normal y a eso de las 10 los Cullen se fueron. Cuando me encontraba en mi cuarto me puse a pensar en las oportunidades que tenia con mi ángel y después de mucho pensar me di cuenta que eran nulas, después de mi debate interno me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, esa noche soñé con mi ángel.

Continuara.

**********************************************************************

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y le doy gracias denuedo a **Rei Hino Cullen y a miadharu28 **por sus reviews bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola gracias por haber leído mi historia y en especial gracias a Rei Hino Cullen y a miadharu28 por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 3: primer día de clases .**

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

¨Cuando me encontraba en mi cuarto me puse a pensar en las oportunidades que tenia con mi ángel y después de mucho pensar me di cuenta que eran nulas, después de mi debate interno me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, esa noche soñé con mi ángel.¨

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el día en el que conocí a Edward y al igual no lo e vuelto a ver desde ese día. Hoy es lunes 20 de Enero el primer día de clase, espero que los Cullen este en el mismo colegio que yo, aunque la verdad lo dudo ya que aquí en Aspen no solo hay una preparatoria y tal vez los hallan matriculado en algún otro colegio. Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana y me metí a bañar, al salir me puse el uniforme del colegio el cual consistía en una falda a cuadros azules, blancos y líneas rojas unos mallones negros, zapatos negros, una camisa de manga larga blanca con el escudo de la escuela y un chaleco negro, me peine con una cola de caballo asía un lado, me puse delineador negro y al acabar baje a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Dylan almorzando cereal.

-buenos días enana-dijo Dylan con la boca repleta de cereal.

-eres un cerdo, no hables con la boca llena-dije con algo de asco

-hay ya no seas delicada ni que te fueras a morir por verme hablar con la boca llena-

-ya cállate y mejor termina de almorzar-le dije y me encamine a la alacena para tomar un plato.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar salimos de casa y fuimos por el auto de Dylan y nos pusimos camino al colegio.

-pon algo en la radio-le dije a Dylan

-ponlo tu.

Empecé a buscar en la radio algo para escuchar y en eso encontré la canción de Monson de Tokio Hotel.

-quita a esos jotos alemanes que cantan como niñas-

-cállate que a mi me gusta como cantan-le dije molesta.

Y así nos la pasamos peleando por que poner en la radio ya que Dylan le encanta llevar la contraria y a todo lo que escogía a el le molestaba. Cuando llegamos casi no avía nadie así que decidimos ir a revisar en que salón nos tocaba, ya que en nuestra escuela te tocaba compartir el salón por grupos y no cambiar en cada clase. Al llegar a los tableros nos fijamos en las listas y nos topamos con que nuestro salón estaba igual que el año pasado, solo que en el salón avía gente nueva. Me sorprendí al notar que Alice y Edward estaban en nuestro mismo salón, no me lo podía creer era de lo mejor ya que lo podría ver todo el día, me sentía tan feliz. Después de ver en donde nos tocaba regresamos al estacionamiento que ya estaba lleno, hay se encontraban mis amigas: Sylviah, Valeria, Isamar y Karen, me acerque a ellas y:

-holis bella-grito Karen y se me aventó, juro que pensé que no sobreviviría a ese gran impacto-te extrañe mucho

-Karen eres una salvaje ya andas matando a bella y apenas son las 9 de la mañana-Valeria regaño a Karen.

-hola bell´s como has estado-me pregunto Sylviah.

-bien bien, y tu?-le pregunte

-pues bien, ya sabes como siempre, tuve las vacaciones mas aburridas del mundo-dijo Sylviah con cara de aburrida.

Después de eso estuvimos platicando como 10 minutos la campana sonó y tuvimos que pasar a clase, la primera clase fue matemáticas la cual paso de lo mas tediosa, lo único que paso fue que Alice y Edward se presentaran, aparte de eso no hubo nada nuevo. Las clases pasaron de lo más rápido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo. Al llegar a la cafetería note que los Cullen se sentaron en una esquina alejada de todos.

-oye por que será que los nuevos no se acercan a nadie??-pregunto Valeria.

-no lose-le conteste

-oye bella el chico nuevo del salón no a dejado de mirarte desde que entro en el salón, para mi que le gustas-dijo Karen.

-eso o se le figuras a alguien mas-dijo Isamar entre risas.

-quien sabe capas y se enamoro de ti a primera vista, como dice Fanny uno nunca sabe lo que tiene asta que al final se opera-dijo Isamar

-no inventes Isamar no creo que alguien como el se fije en alguien tan normal como yo-le dije con decepción

-pero aun así uno nunca sabe-dijo Sylviah

-ya quisiera yo que el se fijara en mi pero ni como hacerle-dije en tono desanimado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola gracias por haber leído mi historia y en especial gracias a Rei Hino Cullen a miadharu28 y a aridenere por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

´********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 4: La clase de música.**

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

-no inventes Isamar no creo que alguien como el se fije en alguien tan normal como yo-le dije con decepción

-pero aun así uno nunca sabe-dijo Sylviah

-ya quisiera yo que el se fijara en mi pero ni como hacerle-dije en tono desanimado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente llego Jonathan:

-holis como están mamasotas-dijo con un intento de voz sexy y se sentó a mi lado.

-no me digas mamasota, tengo nombre, eres un imbesil ni las vacaciones te sirven para dejar de ser un puto-le dije en tono algo enojado ya que siempre era lo mismo Jonathan nunca cambiaria.

-hay no te enojes, bien que se mueren por mi, acéptenlo soy irresistible-bijo con voz de superioridad.

-ya quisieras-dijo Sylviah.

Después de esa platica nos la pasamos platicando de cosas sin sentido durante todo el almuerzo cuando toco la campana seguía la clase de música en la cual el maestro era un fastidio pero por lo que se lo al cambiado y ahora es una maestra la cual se llama Lilian, al entrar al salo me encontré con Dylan, Garrett, Pepe e Isamar que estaban poniendo unos instrumentos en el centro del salón.

-por que ponen eso-les pregunte.

-pues es que la nueva maestra se entero que teníamos una banda y quiso que tocáramos hoy en la clase y como no te encontramos no te pudimos decir que tocaríamos-dijo Garrett.

-bueno y que vamos a tocar o que-le pregunte

-pues no lo se-dijo Pepe.

-que tal la de ¨que te queria¨ de la quinta estación-dijo Isamar

-me párese genial-les conteste

Unos minutos después llego la nueva maestra y se presento, después de 10 minutos la maestra nos pidió que comenzáramos a tocar.

La llama se apagó,

No sé,

Matamos la ilusión,

Tal vez,

Y dónde quedo yo

En este mundo sin color

Sin historias que contarte

Sin saber cómo explicarte.

ESTRIBILLO:

Que hoy te veo

Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida

Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

...

No importa como fue

Ni quien

Queríamos beber

Sin sed

Y donde quedo yo

En este mundo sin tu voz,

Ignorando las señales

que me llevan a encontrarte.

ESTRIBILLO:

Que hoy te veo

Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida

Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

...

Que todavía espera verte sonreír

Que todavía espera verse junto a ti.

ESTRIBILLO:

Que hoy te veo

Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida

Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,

Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.

Que te quería.

Cuando terminamos de tocar escuche aplausos, la maestra se nos acerco y.

-muy bien chicos tocan increíble, podrían tocar otra canción por favor-nos pidió la maestra.

-claro-dijimos los 5 al unísono.

-cual tocamos??-pregunto Garrett.

-mmmmm…….que tal la de ¨la playa¨ de la oreja de van Gogh-dijo Dylan

-me párese perfecto- le dije.

-entonces que esperamos-dijo Isamar

Después de escoger la canción los chicos e Isamar comenzaron con la música y poco antes de que comenzara a cantar voltee a ver a Edward y me di cuenta de que me miraba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue un instante tan mágico, después del gran suceso comencé a cantar.

No sé si aún me recuerdas,

nos conocimos al tiempo

tú, el mar y el cielo

y quién me trajo a ti.

Abrazaste mis abrazos

vigilando aquel momento,

aunque fuera el primero,

Y lo guardara para mí.

Si pudiera volver a nacer

te vería cada día amanecer

sonriendo como cada vez,

como aquella vez.

.Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.

un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,

por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.

El día de la despedida

de esta playa de mi vida

te hice una promesa:

volverte a ver así.

Más de cincuenta veranos

hace hoy que no nos vemos

ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo

ni quien me trajo a ti.

Si pudiera volver a nacer

te vería cada día amanecer

sonriendo como cada vez,

como aquella vez.

Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.

un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,

por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.

Y te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,

Y voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.

Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,

Por mucho que pasen los años, por mucho que pasen los años.

De largo en tu vida, tu vida, tu vidaaaa.

De nuevo se escucharon un montos de aplausos, después de eso nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros logares y la maestra paso al frente ya que nos quería dar un anuncio.

-muchachos después de esta magnifica presentación e decidido que harán un trabajo por parejas el cual consistirá en tocar un cober de cualquier canción que les agrade para eso se formaran los equipos por sorteo y estarán conformados por un hombre y una mujer, en esta caja-levanto una caja-se encuentran los nombres de todos los chicos del salón, las chicas pasaran una por una a tomar un papel, pero como hay un numero impar de chicos y chicas sobrara una de ustedes la cual podrá escoger con que pareja estará, a la que tome el papel el cual no tiene nombre será la que se ira con la pareja de su elección, así que en orden pasen a tomar un papel-finalizo la maestra y nos extendió la caja.

Todas nos acercamos a tomar un papel.

-esperen a que les diga que lo abran-dijo la maestra.

Me acerque y tome un pape y comencé a rezar por que me tocara Edward.

-bien antes de que los abran terminare de explicar como procederá este proyecto, ya que sepan quien será su pareja tendrán 3 semanas para escoger, practicar y presentar el cober, no importa que canción sea lo importante es que este bien ensayada y con una buena presentación, ya sin mas preámbulos chicas pueden abrir los papeles-dijo la maestra.

Estaba tan nerviosa no quería abrir el papel ya que si no me tocaba Edward me sentiría mal. Después de unos segundos de meditación desidia abrirlo, y cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que mi compañero seria Edward. Me sentía tan feliz así podría estar tiempo con el a lolas y conocerlo mejor, me sentía en el cielo de lo feliz que estaba.

Continuara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste y me den consejos de lo que quieren ver en este fic y espero poder actualizar a diario y gasias por sus comentarios, se cuidan bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola siento no haber podido subir ningún capitulo pero es que estuve muy ocupada con trabajos de la escuela y el viaje escolar, gracias a Rei Hino Cullen a miadharu28 y a aridenere por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

´*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

Estaba tan nerviosa no quería abrir el papel ya que si no me tocaba Edward me sentiría mal. Después de unos segundos de meditación desidia abrirlo, y cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que mi compañero seria Edward. Me sentía tan feliz así podría estar tiempo con el a solas y conocerlo mejor, me sentía en el cielo de lo feliz que estaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5: Un ensayo descabellado.**

Estaba feliz por estar con en equipo con Edward, aunque que pasaría si le caigo mal ese ara una gran incógnita la cual me gustaría disolver.

-Bien chicas quien de ustedes tiene el papel en blanco-pregunto la maestra.

-yo-dijo Alice con su voz cantarina.

-ok Alice, dime con quien quieres estar??-dijo la maestra.

-mmm….. con el equipo de Edward-dijo Alice.

No me molestaba en lo absoluto que Alice estuviera en mi equipo, pero de esta manera no podría estar a solas con mi ángel.

-muy bien chicos espero que todos tengan buena suerte con sus covers, así que el resto de la clase será libre para que puedan organizarse-dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa, esa maestra me empezaba a caer muy bien.

Después de las palabras de la maestra decidí acercarme a Edward y Alice para poder ponernos de acuerdo.

-emm…Edward Alice me toco Acer equipo con ustedes-les dije muy nerviosa y con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-eso es fantástico Bella juntos los 3 aremos un gran equipo-dijo animadamente Alice

-ok-le dije tímidamente.

-hay que ponernos de acuerdo para ver que canción tocaremos y en donde ensayaremos-dijo Edward con su hermosa voz.

-que les párese si ensayamos hoy en mi casa a eso de las 4 y media-les propuse.

-me párese una estupenda idea-dijo Edward con una linda sonrisa, eso si que me derretía.

-esta bien estonces en mi hoy en mi casa-les dije animada mente.

Después de eso nos pusimos a platicar lo que sobraba de la clase, me di cuenta que Alice estaba loca por las compras y Edward me recomendó no ir con ella de compras, en si me encanto poder platicar con ellos, al acabar la clase todo siguió normal, me la pase platicando en clase con mis amigas y amigos por lo cual nos sacaros como 5 beses del salón y nos pusieron un par de reportes lo cual era divertido ya que aseamos enojar a todos los maestro lo cual era nuestro malvado objetivo, claro eso solo fue en como 3 clases y en la ultima clase nos tocaba english con la PUFF, esa era mi clase mas odiada ya que esa maestra era una mamona ya que se la pasando asiéndose la victima con nosotros de echo a nadie le caía bien ya que es una fastidiosa, ya era eso de la 1:45 P.M. y salíamos a las 2:30 P.M., ya solo faltaban 45 minutos para salir, lo único malo es que tocaba esa clase y lo mas seguro es que nos volverían a sacar del salón y eso seria divertido y como dice mi amiga Marcela ¨la clase de la PUFF es mi favorita ya que no me boy a callar y me la boy a pasar platicando toda la hora, para que la PUFF se enoje un chingos y se muera de un enojo muajajajaja¨ así que esa seria una linda clase, y antes de que entráramos al salón El Negro de Gamboa se paro enfrente de toda la bola de pendejos del salón y dijo:

-oigan que tal si en esta clase no nos callamos y asemos que la PUFF se enoje tanto y de paso le bajamos los huebos para que ya no chinge-dijo con voz divertida.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijimos el grupo de amigos a coro, claro menos los nerditos y las putas y clara ni Alice ni Edward.

En toda la clase nos la pasamos platicando y no nos callamos y eso fue divertido ya que la PUFF se enojo tanto que pensamos que del enojo se le iba a salir un pedo, la muy maldita le hablo a la directora y nos dio un sermón sobre lo importante que es respetar a nuestros mayores y que no debíamos hacer enojar a la maestra, pero como buenos alumnos testarudos que somos no nos dejamos y le dijimos que ella nos maltrataba y que nos gritaba namas por que si, y al final la que quedo mal parada fue la FUFF, al fin de la clase todos nos pusimos a platicar y entre platica y platica salio el tema de el proyecto de música.

-hey Bella te toco con el papazote de Edward Cullen, que suertuda eres-dijo Karen con su vos de negra violadora.

- pues si-le conteste.

-como que pues si, que no estas feliz te toco con un chavo súper sexy-dijo Sylviah.

-pues si pero el no se fijara en mi-le conteste desanimada.

-hay no seas pesimista, si cuando estaban platicando se veía muy feliz-dijo Valeria.

-pues hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-le conteste.

Después de eso Dylan y yo decidimos irnos a casa y cunado llegamos ya eran como las 3 así que hice de comer, terminamos de comer a eso de las 4:15 y de repente el timbre sonó, pensé que seria Edward y Alice pero aun era temprano, al abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver que eran Karen, Sylviah, Valeria, Isamar, Jonathan Chávez, Jonathan Carrillo, Carlos, Alan, Garrett, Pepe, Nicole, Daniela, Arlene, Marcela, Elena, Mariana y Jesseca.

-que asen ustedes qui??-les pregunte

-pues pasábamos por aquí, claro por coincidencia y decidimos pasar a visitarte a ti y a Dylan-después de eso se metieron como Juan por su casa y se dirigieron al cuento de la tele donde también era el cuarto de música en el que la banda practicaba, hay estaba una pantalla plasma y tenia un desnivel y unos sillones y avía un gran espacio donde poníamos los instrumentos para tocar, hay estaba Dylan y cuando entro toda la bola de metiches se aventaron a el piso y se pusieron a hacer su escándalo como ya era usual. Usualmente mis amigo estaban en la casa ya que vivían cerca de aquí.-

-oye bella que tal si tocamos algo-dijo Dylan.

-pues no se si sea buena idea ya que los Cullen no tardan de llegar, por que quedamos en ponernos de acuerdo aquí-les dije algo preocupada.

-hay no seas así ándale namas una canción siiiii???-dijo Garrett con cara de perrito.

-esta bien pero solo una-después de eso nos pusimos a arreglar los instrumentos para poder tocar.

-que canción cantamos-les pregunte.

-mmmm… que tal Negligencia (El último linaje de hombres lobo)-dijo Isamar.

-si-dijimos a coro. Después de eso empezamos a tocar.

Amigos por favor

Discúlpenme si por error

Los destruyo llego a lastimar

Pero es que en esta oscuridad

Todos se quieren matar

A quien se mueva pienso disparar

Yo se que no crees

En el mas allá

Pero asómate a la ventana

Los zombis no te pueden ver

Pero te pueden oler

Buscan mas que tus entrañas

Voy a dedicarte

El ultimo de mis suspiros

Y se muy bien

Que tal ves nadie aquí

Mañana se acordara de mi

Pero escúchenme bajo

Esta luna y esta piel

Vengo a decir

Como siempre que de mi

Todo lo di

Vallamos a vender

Nuestra alma y nuestro ser

A la ciencia o al mejor postor

De nada nos sirve ya

Cuando esta batalla

Se perdió antes de comenzar

Voy a dedicarte

A tu salud de último aliento

Y se muy bien

Que tal ves nadie aquí

Mañana se acordara de mí

Pero escúchenme bajo

Esta luna y esta piel

Vengo a decir

Como siempre que de mi

Todo lo di

Y se muy bien

Que tal ves nadie aquí

Mañana se acordara de mí

Pero escúchenme bajo

Esta luna y esta piel

Vengo a decir

Como siempre que de mi

Todo lo di

Cuando terminamos de tocar los chicos empezaron a tocar otra canción, la cual era, Tan fuerte Tan frágil.

Hey doctor,

A caso sigue algo peor?

Porque siento que me voy

No se que hacer

Y solo trato de entender

Que es lo que ago mal

Tan mal tan mal

No se que hacer permítanme explicar

Fuertes nubes de cristal

Solo vidrios lloverán

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Siento roto el corazón

O alguien mi alma robo

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Hey viejo

Tú me enseñaste a defender

Lo que pienso y lo que soy

No se que hacer solo trato de crecer

Mucho más que envejecer

No se no se no se que hacer

Déjame explicar

Fuertes nubes de cristal

Solo vidrios lloverán

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Siento roto el corazón

O alguien mi alma robo

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Y yo no intento ni dormir

Si no puedo descansar

Y ni hablemos de soñar

Y sin ganas de seguir

Solo me queda esperar, esperar

Fuertes nubes de cristal

Solo vidrios lloverán

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Siento roto el corazón

O alguien mi alma robo

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Fuertes nubes de cristal

Solo vidrios lloverán

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Siento roto el corazón

O alguien mi alma robo

Tan fuerte, tan frágil

Tan metida estaba en la canción que no me di cuenta cuando una de las sirvientas trajo a Edward y Alice, me sentí tan ridícula enfrente de ellos, ya que cuando suelo cantar en casa con los chicos usualmente me pongo a bailar como loca y eso me causaba pena ya que ellos lo avían visto.

CONTINUARA

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero poder actualisar ponto, bueno, nos vemos bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola siento no haber podido subir ningún capitulo pero es que me dio un ataque de flojera por las vacaciones y aparte de eso no tenia mucha inspiración y aparte estuve un poco ocupada y sin compu por un par de días, gracias a Rei Hino Cullen a miadharu28 y a aridenere por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

Tan metida estaba en la canción que no me di cuenta cuando una de las sirvientas trajo a Edward y Alice, me sentí tan ridícula enfrente de ellos, ya que cuando suelo cantar en casa con los chicos usualmente me pongo a bailar como loca y eso me causaba pena ya que ellos lo avían visto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando los vi bien me di cuenta que ya no Traian el uniforme del colegio, Edward traía unos pantalones negros entubados con unas cadenas a un costado, una camisa azul de manga larga, una chaqueta negra y zapatos negros y Alice llevaba puesto un conjunto muy lindo de falda y mallones (los conjuntos están en mi perfil), en cambio como nosotros somos una bola de flojos aun llevábamos puesto el uniforme.

-eeeee.. Edward, Alice me podrían esperar aquí un segundo boy arriba a cambiarme-les dije con un tono nervioso

-si claro-dijo Alice.

En eso me fui corriendo a mi habitación ya ahí, me puse a buscar que me podía poner, al final escogí un vestido Gothic Lolita el cual mi prima Suzumi avía confeccionada para mi (el vestido esta en mi perfil), cuando baje encontré a Alice y a Edward solos en la sala de t.v.

-que lindo esta tu vestido-dijo Alice

-gracias-le conteste.

-si no es mucha indiscreción me podrías decir donde lo compraste-me pregunto Alice con tono de curiosidad.

-pues, veras una de mis primas lo confecciono-le dije.

-guau, tu prima si que tiene talento, crees que me pueda confeccionar uno-me pregunto Alice con mucho entusiasmo.

-pues la verdad no lo se, es que ella vive en Tokyo y la verdad solo hablo con ella por Emil y para que pueda confeccionar el vestido necesita que estés allá, aunque creo que vendrá en esta semana, lo mas seguro es que este encantada por saber que a alguien le gustaron sus vestidos-le dije con una sonrisa.

-que bueno, oye aparte de ese vestido tienes otros vestidos-me pregunto Alice.

-si tengo cientos, pero no solo vestidos también me a confeccionado faldas, abrigos, camisas, chaquetas y adornos para el cabello, la verdad Suzumi toda la vida me a utilizado como la Barbie Bella-les confesé.

-creo que tu prima y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla-dijo Alice con una cara algo maquiavélica.

-bueno chicas será mejor que dejen de hablar de moda y nos pongamos manos a la obra con el proyecto por que sino nunca terminaremos-nos dijo mi ángel.

Después de esa platica nos pusimos a planear lo del proyecto, estuvimos así durante horas, tratando de escoger una canción, la verdad me la pase súper ya que fue una tarde muy divertida, al principio pensaba que Edward era algo reservado, pero la verdad era lo contrario, ya que cuando se proponía divertirse era realmente divertido y muy amable, en cuando al trabajo decidimos que tocaríamos la canción de White Horse de Taylor Swift, y quedamos en que Edward seria la primer guitarra acústica, Alice la segunda guitarra acústica y los corros y yo primera voz y el violín. Cuando ellos se fueron eran eso de las 9, en cuanto se fueron me dirigí a la cocina ya que presentía que Dylan estaría hay.

-como les fue con lo de la canción-pregunto mi hermano mientras engullía un gran trozo de pay de chocolate, el cual avía cocinado hoy en la tarde antes se que llegaran Alice y mi ángel.

-bien, oye otra vez ablando con la boca llena, que nunca vas a aprender modales-le dije enojada, ya que me chocaba que hiciera eso.

-hay ya cálmate señorita Yo-nunca-en-mi-vida-eh-hablado-con-la-boca-llena, ni que fuera para tanto-dijo denuedo con la boca repleta de pay.

-con tigo no se puede, eres un caso perdido-le conteste

-bueno dejando el tema de mis malos modales, sabes si papa y mama llegaran temprano hoy-dijo con algo de esperanza de que así fuera.

-para ti que es temprano-le pregunte.

-pues como las 10 de la noche-me contesto.

-lo dudo normalmente llegan como a las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, incluso abecés ni siquiera vienen a casa, porque seria hoy la diferencia?-le pregunte

-solo tenia la esperanza de que así fuera-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-pues deberéis de perder esa esperanza, ya que ellos siempre estan ocupados con su trabajo-le dije.

-pero aun así la esperanza muere al ultimo no?-dijo con cara de esperanzas.

-hay como si esas patrañas fueran de verdad, oye no sabes donde estan las aspirinas?-le pregunte.

-mmmm….. No lose, y para que quieres aspirinas?-me pregunto.

-esque me duele la cabeza, siento como si me fuera a estallar-le dije con una mano en mi cabeza.

-oye seria mejor que fuéramos al hospital, te vez mas pálida que de costumbre y no tienes muy buen aspecto que digamos-dijo en un todo preocupado.

-no te preocupes hermanito solo es un dolor de cabeza no me boy a morir por eso-le dije, pero después de eso no supe mas, ya que me sumergí en una gran oscuridad.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, en ese mismo instante sentí un horrible dolor en la muñeca, ya cuando me encontré totalmente despierta, me percate de que me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital y lo que causaba el dolor en la muñeca era un catete que estaba en mis venas, en ese momento me percate de que Dylan se encontraba dormido en una silla alado de la cama, me sentí mal por Dylan ya que se veía muy incomodo, entonces trate de hablarle para que se despertara y viniera a dormir con migo en la cama, pero cuando trate de hablar mi voz salía muy despacio y el no me escuchaba, así que decidí moverlo con mi brazo, entonases lo estire y ale de su playera, en ese momento el despertó.

-BELLA al fin despertaste, ya me estaba preocupando por ti, por que no despertabas-me dijo mientras me daba un gran abraso de oso.

-que fue lo que me sucedió-le pregunte.

-pues te desmayaste y no sabia que hacer, me puse muy nervioso ya que no reaccionabas, así que decidí traerte al hospital, en cuanto yagamos papa y mama mandaron llamar a Carlisle que es el mejor doctor del hospital, para que te atendieran, ellos se preocuparon mucho por ti ya que aun no nos han dado los resultados de los estudios que te hicieron-dijo con un tono muy preocupado

-guau, casi nunca mama y papa se preocupan cuando me enfermo, entonces debe de ser algo grabe, por cierto cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-le pregunte.

-pues no lo se pero si que fue mucho, ya es mediodía ya-me dijo.

-entonces eh estado como 15 horas inconsciente, eso si es mucho tiempo- le conteste.

-si que es mucho tiempo, ni te imaginas cuan preocupado estaba, pero no solo yo sino que tienes a media escuela en la sala de espera, hasta los Cullen están hay, ni te imaginas quien es el que esta mas preocupado por ti-me dijo en tono pícaro.

-quien???-le pregunte.

-pues Edward Cullen-me dijo-se ve a leguas que lo traes arrastrando por las banquetas-me dijo en tono algo divertido.

-no como crees-le dije, la verdad que eso que me decía mi hermano me asía sentir muy bien.

-si no me quieres creer no me creas-me dijo.

Después de eso la puerta se abrió, y por hay entraron mis padres y el Dr. Carlisle, sus caras eran muy serias y con mucha angustia y la verdad eso me daba muy mala espina,

CONTINUARA.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno aquí esta en sexto capitulo espero que les guste bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia y quiero disculparme por la mara ortografía del ultimo capitulo, pero es que a la hora que lo escribí eran como las 11 y ya ni sabia lo que escribía, ya que ese día estuve asiendo muchas cosas, gracias a Rei Hino Cullen a miadharu28 y a aridenere por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

-quien???-le pregunte.

-pues Edward Cullen-me dijo-se ve a leguas que lo traes arrastrando por las banquetas-me dijo en tono algo divertido.

-no como crees-le dije, la verdad que eso que me decía mi hermano me asía sentir muy bien.

-si no me quieres creer no me creas-me dijo.

Después de eso la puerta se abrió, y por hay entraron mis padres y el Dr. Carlisle, sus caras eran muy serias y con mucha angustia y la verdad eso me daba muy mala espina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7**

-bella, ya as despertado, eso me alegra-dijo mi papa mientras se acercaba para darme un gran abraso de oso.

-oye papa…..no puedo…..respirar-le dije con dificultad, después me soltó.

-bella, los estudios que te hicimos nos han rebelado que tienes un grabe caso de anemia el cual causo ese dolor de cabeza-dijo en un tono muy serio-bella quisiera saber si te alimentas bien, ya que este tipo de casos no se dan así como así-.

-como puede ser eso posible, bella no come, traga, ella y yo siempre comemos muy bien-dijo Dylan en tono preocupado.

-eso es raro, pero por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es darle hierro a bella y hacer mas estudios para poder saber la causa de la anemia-dijo Carlisle.

-ok-le dije.

-me extraña tanto eso ya que si la anemia siempre estuvo ahí siempre, por que nunca se manifestó-dijo mi mama con expresión preocupada.

-eso lo sabremos cuando hagamos mas estudios, por ahora solo nos queda poner el hierro en la intravenosa y esperar que el organismo de bella lo acepte y se pueda recuperar-dijo Carlisle.

-esperemos que así sea-dijo mi madre.

Después de eso mi madre y Carlisle se fueron, en la habitación nos quedamos Dylan, papa y yo. Esa tarde todos mis amigos pasaron a verme y me llevaron muchos arreglos florales, globos, chocolates, peluches y tarjetas, la verdad fue muy divertido y mas ya que Edward y sus familiares fueron a verme, mi ángel me regalo un gran arreglo floral y muchos globos, me sentí tan feliz por eso. Cuando la hora de visitas se termino, papa, Dylan y yo nos pusimos a ver películas de terror, fue muy gracioso ya que papa se asustaba mucho, la verdad que me sentí como cuando era pequeña, antes papa pasaba mucho tiempo con Dylan y con migo, pero cuando fuimos creciendo se empezó a ausentar mas por su trabajo, el siempre a estado mas apegado a nosotros 2, en cambio a mama siempre le a importado mas su trabajo. A eso de las 8 de la noche la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entro mi prima Suzumi y mi abuela Nadeshko, que es la madre de mi papa.

-BELLA-grito Suzumi, y se me aventó para darme un gran abraso de oso.

-ola Suzumi-le conteste.

-mi pequeña princesita, como te sientes??? (Todo lo que la abuela de bella diga lo dice en japonés, solo que como no se escribir en japonés lo pondré en español)-me pregunto.

-bien abuelita, y tu???(lo que bella le contesta a su abuela es en japonés)-le pregunte con una gran sonrisa, ya que verla me alegro mucho.

-muy bien, pero muy preocupada por ti-me dijo en tono preocupado.

-no te preocupes por mi abuela, estoy muy bien-le dije.

Estuvimos platicando por unos 10 minutos, y derepente tocaron a la puerta, y para mi sorpresa era mi ángel.

-bella venia a verte, pero creo que no es un buen momento, regresare mas tarde-dijo en tono desilusionado, lo cual causo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-no Edward, no te preocupes, nosotros ya nos íbamos-le dijo Dylan acercándose a la puerta junto a la abuela.

-don quijote, sancho panza vámonos, que ustedes no tienen velo en este entierro-les dijo a Suzumi y a papa, después ella y Dylan los arrastraron fuera de la habitación.

Cuando ya se avían ido.

-así que tienes una abuela japonesa eh??-me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla de alado de la cama en la que me encontraba.

-pues si, ella es la madre de mi padre-le conteste.

-pero no tienes facciones orientales y mucho menos un apellido oriental-dijo con algo de curiosidad.

-pues es una larga historia-le dije.

-tenemos mucho tiempo-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-pues, mi abuelo, el padre de mi papa, es estadounidense, y me abuela es japonesa, de ahí que no tenga apellido japonés, y mucho menos rasgos, apreté de que mi madre es estadounidense, pero en cambio mi prima, ella si tiene rasgos y apellido japonés, ya que su padre, que es el esposo de la hermana de mi padre, si es japonés-le dije.

-que interesante, entonces tu familia vive en Japón??-me pregunto.

-sip-.

-y tu has vivido allá???-me pregunto mi ángel.

- la verdad es que Dylan y yo nacimos allá, pero cuando cumplimos 10 años, mama convenció a papa para que nos viniéramos a vivir acá -le dije.

-y por que tu mama no quería vivir allá-me pregunto.

-pues veras, a mi abuela nunca le callo bien mi madre, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que mi madre estuviera con mi papa, ella siempre a dicho que es una mala mujer, una mala esposa y una mala madre, la verdad es que en lo de mala madre mi abuela si que no se equivoco-le confesé.

-y por que crees que tu madre es una mala madre??-me pregunto mi ángel.

-es simple mi madre nunca a sido de esas madres amorosas y atentas, las cuales llevan a sus hijas de compras y asen cosas juntas como ir a un recital de ballet o yo que se, en cambio la mía es fría y malvada, ella solo be lo malo en mi y no lo bueno, eso me desespera, ya que toda la vida a tenido rencor contra mi-le dije en tono triste, la verdad eso me ponía muy triste.

-tal vez te tenga envidia-me dijo mi ángel

-y por que mi madre la perfecta sentiría envidia de mi-le pregunte.

-pues por que eres muy hermosa-me dijo, hasta ese momento me percate de que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, poco a poco el se fue acercando mas y mas asta que nuestros labios se unieron, ese beso fue mágico, so solo por que fue mi primer beso, si no que fue con Edward, fue algo tierno y lleno de cariño y amor, después de unos minutos, también note que sus labios estaban helados y se escucho la puerta abrir y a Dylan gritando.

-que crees bella, logre conseguir los boletos para el concierto de fall out boy, al cual querías ir-dijo Dylan, aunque eso no logro que nos separarnos.

-eeeee…..creo que interrumpo-dijo y se hoyo como que iba a serrar la puerta-si no se separan se asfixiaran-grito antes de serrar la puerta.

Unos segundos después nos separamos, y mi ángel recargo su helada frente contra la mía.

-bella, e estado tratando de alejarme de ti, pero no lo puedo lograr ya que no quiero, con tigo siento una fuerza la cual me dice que te proteja y no te deje ir, ya no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para seguir alejándome de ti, ya que desde el momento en el que te vi me enamore de ti, fue amor a primera vista-me dijo con su aterciopelada voz

-Edward quiero que sepas que desde el instante que entraste por la puerta de mi casa me enamore de ti, Edward te amo con toda mi alma-le dije, pero el momento no nos duro mucho ya que mi papa entro a la habitación y como si estuviera en su casa se interpuse entre mi ángel y yo.

-haber muchachito calenturiento mas te baleé que hagas feliz a mi princesita y que no le hagas daño, por que si es así te juro que desairas jama saber nacido-le dijo mi papa en tono de padre celoso y sobre protector.

Continuara

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 espero que les guste y plis dejen reviews, bueno les mando besos y espero que estén bien. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia y quiero disculparme por la mala ortografía del ultimo capitulo, y también me quiero disculpar por aber tardado tanto en subir el capitula, gracias a Rei Hino Cullen y a miadharu28 por sus reviews y por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic. Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

-Edward quiero que sepas que desde el instante que entraste por la puerta de mi casa me enamore de ti, Edward te amo con toda mi alma-le dije, pero el momento no nos duro mucho ya que mi papa entro a la habitación y como si estuviera en su casa se interpuse entre mi ángel y yo.

-haber muchachito calenturiento mas te baleé que hagas feliz a mi princesita y que no le hagas daño, por que si es así te juro que desiaras jamás haber nacido-le dijo mi papa en tono de padre celoso y sobre protector.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-PAPA!!!!!! no digas esas cosas, aparte Edward y yo no somos nada-le dije a mi papa mientras me sonrojaba desmesuradamente.

-pero pero-dijo mi papa con cara de cachorrito.

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi abuela al rescate.

-hijo sal ahora mismo de esta habitación para que Bella pueda estar a solas con su novio (recuerden que lo que diga la abuela de Bella es en japonés)-dijo mi abuela en tono enojado.

-pero mama es que como quieres que me quede tranquilo si mi nenita esta aquí solita con Edward-le respondió mi padre.

-ya déjala, ella ya es mayor, y aparte Edward párese un buen chico se que la tratara bien y la protegerá-dijo mi abuela, me sentí feliz de que la abuela aprobara a mi ángel.

-gracias por confiar en ni señora, le prometo que protegeré a Bella pase lo que pase y la are muy feliz-dijo Edward en japonés, la verdad que me impresiono mucho que supiera japonés.

-aparte de guapo, respetuoso e inteligente, me alegra que tu y mi nieta estén juntos, sabes me gustaría que los dos fuera a Tokio a visitarme, estoy segura que a mi esposo Garet le encantara conocerte-dijo mi abuela.

-claro señora seria un honor aceptar su invitación, que tal si Bella y yo la visitamos en el receso de primavera-le dijo mi ángel a mi abuelita-y que dices tu Bella

-claro es una magnifica idea-les dije.

-bueno chicos, ya nos retiramos-dijo mi abuela mientras salía de la habitación jalando de la oreja a mi padre para que saliera de la habitación, y al salir serró la puerta.

-Bella me gustaría preguntarte algo-me dijo Edward.

-claro.

-emm…. Quiero saber si tu quieres ser mi novia???-me pregunto Edward.

-si-le dije muy feliz, después de eso nos besamos, fue un beso largo y tierno, cuando nos separamos y nos abrasamos.

-me párese una fantástica idea que vallamos los dos juntos a visitar a tus abuelos-me dijo mi ahora novio con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-estoy segura que le carias muy bien a mi abuelo.

-eso espero.

Después de ese hermoso acontecimiento Edward se quedo con migo toda la tarde-noche.

Al siguiente día me levante a eso de las 9 de la mañana, ya que me tenían que hacer unos estudias. Al salir de los estudios me llevaron a mi habitación, en la cual se encontraba Suzumi.

-BELLA-grito mientras se aventaba encima mío mientras yo seguía en la silla de ruedas en la que me llevaron a los estudios.

-Suzumi….no….respiro-dije entrecortadamente.

-ups lo siento-dijo mientras me soltaba.

Ya cuando estuve en la cama.

-Bella que crees que te he traído desde Tokio-dijo mi queridísima prima

-De seguro son vestidos para torturarme-le dije asiendo un puchero

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijo efusivamente.

Después de eso Suzumi estuvo toda la mañana asiéndome ponerme los vestidos, faldas, y demos que avía diseñado para mi. A eso de las 2:40 alguien toco la puerta.

-PASE-dijimos al unísono

En eso entro Edward con un ramo de flores enorme y un enorme oso panda de peluche.

-emmm creo que ya me voy-dijo Suzumi mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Cuando Suzumi salio.

-hola amor como te sientes?-dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en mis labios.

-bien gracias, y ese enorme oso??-le dije

-pues es para ti-me dijo tiernamente

-Edward no te hubieras preocupado-le dije.

-pero yo quería darte un regalo-me dijo.

Después de eso estuvimos casi toda la tarde juntos, pero derepente el se puso serio.

-Bella quiero que sepas algo, y si después de que te lo diga, ya no quieres verme mas te comprenderé-me dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Edward yo te amo sobre todo y tú lo sabes-le dije

-Bella yo soy muy peligroso para ti ya que yo y toda mi familia somos vampiros-me dijo en un tono muy triste.

-no me importa lo que seas-le dije

-como que no te importa, Bella yo podría lastimarte-me dijo seriamente.

-pues no me interesa, yo te amo, y nada ni nadie me ara cambiar de opinión-le dije con mucha seguridad.

-Bella eres increíble, yo tenia tanto miedo de que no me amaras al saber mi verdad-dijo mientas me abrasaba.

-Edward yo siempre te amare-le dije

-Bella yo nací en 1901 y morí en 1918 en Chicago, yo y mi familia caímos enfermos por la epidemia de fiebre española, entonces Carlisle me convirtió, tan bien algunos de los miembros de mi familia tienen dones, como Alice, ella be el futuro, pero sus visiones no son precisas ya que el futuro cambia por las decisiones que tomamos, también Jasper, el puede controlar las emociones de las personas, y yo puedo leer las mentes de las personas, con excepción de la tulla -me dijo.

-Alice me vio venir??-le pregunte.

-si-

-pero por que no puedes leer mi mete??- le pregunte.

-ni yo se, nunca me avía sucedido eso-me dijo, pero aun pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos por haber recordado su pasado

-Edward no tienes por que contarme cosas que te hagan sentir triste, -le dije.

-yo quería hacerlo, te e estado esperando durante tantos años-dijo el, antes de besarme, ese beso estuvo lleno de amor y ternura, no estoy segura cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero en eso se abrió la puerta y nos separamos, por la puerta entraron papa, mama, Carlisle, mi abuela, Suzumi, Dylan e increíblemente mi abuelo.

-abuelo que bien que estas qui, te extrañaba mucho(todo lo que Bella le diga a sus abuelos y lo que ellos le respondan es en japonés)-le dije alegremente, y el se acerco y me dio un gran abraso.

-yo también te extrañaba mi hermosa flor de loto-me dijo tiernamente mi abuelo.

-Bella los resultados de los estudios que te realizamos hay ya han llegado-me dijo Carlisle con un tono muy serio, entonces Edward tomo mi mano para darme seguridad y comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano

-y que dicen los análisis-le pregunte, pero entonces sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado

-pues veras, cuando te dije que era anemia fue una equivocación y no eso-dijo en tono muy serio

-entonces que es-pregunte confundida.

-es leucemia-dijo en un tono triste.

Cuando me dijo eso no podía creerlo, por fin avía encontrado al hombre de mi vida y me enteraba de que posiblemente moriría, me sentía tan deprimida, como pude pasar de sentirme la persona mas afortunada del mundo a la mas desgraciada de el mundo.

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, y espero poder actualizar a diario, bueno espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

-pues veras, cuando te dije que era anemia fue una equivocación y no eso-dijo en tono muy serio

-entonces que es-pregunte confundida.

-es leucemia-dijo en un tono triste.

Cuando me dijo eso no podía creerlo, por fin avía encontrado al hombre de mi vida y me enteraba de que posiblemente moriría, me sentía tan deprimida, como pude pasar de sentirme la persona más afortunada del mundo a la más desgraciada del mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pero como puede ser eso?-pregunte.

-pues es algo extraño, ya que no fue causado por la anemia, tal vez sea por herencia genética-dejo Carlisle

-pues la verdad yo creo que es por herencia-dijo mi madre

-por que lo dices-pregunto mi padre

-pues por que por muchas generaciones barias mujeres de mi familia han muerto por leucemia, y eso sucede mas o menos cada 3 generaciones, y bella pertenece a la tercera generación-dijo de lo mas despreocupado

-como nunca me dijiste eso-le dijo mi papa en un tono muy enojado.

-pues no creí que fuera importante-dejo con el mismo tono de despreocupación.

-como que no iba hacer importante la salud de nuestra hija-le dijo mi papa en tono furioso.

-pues la verdad es que simplemente no me importaba eso, la verdad es que Bella siempre a sido muy débil y la verdad pensé que moriría antes de que la leucemia la atacara-dijo mi made, cundo dijo eso no pude contener el llanto y hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-como te atreves a decir eso-dijo mi abuela y después le dio una bofetada a mi madre-como puedes pensar eso de tu hija y aun peor como puedes desdarle la muerte a tu propia hija-dijo mi abuela con un tono furioso.

-pues así están las cosas-dijo mi madre.

-podrían dejar de pelearse para que Carlisle nos diga como podemos curar a Bella-dijo Dylan en tono enojado.

-en fin, lo bueno es que detectamos a tiempo el cáncer y lo podemos tratar con quimioterapias-dijo Carlisle

-no quiero las quimioterapias-les dije mientras me acomodaba bien en la cama.

-pero por que- me pregunto mi ángel.

-es algo difícil de explicar, pero aunque tenga una familia genial, un novio que me ama y yo a el y amigos fantásticos, no me explico por que es que mi cuerpo ya esta cansado, y aunque mi mente no se quiera rendir mi cuerpo ya lo a echo-la verdad que todo lo que dije era cierto, desde ayer por la noche mi cansancio era mayor, y ya no podía seguir fingiendo que me sentía bien cuando no era así.

-Bella no digas eso yo te necesito tanto-me dijo Edward y después me abraso.

-Bella no puedes ser egoísta, piensa en papa y en mi, que aremos si tu no estas-dijo Dylan con lagrimas en los ojos

-Dylan lo siento tanto yo no quiero acerté sufrir-le dije

-pues entonces acepta el tratamiento-me dijo-veras que todo saldrá bien y te curaras.

-esta bien hermanito tomare el tratamiento-le dije, la verdad solo tomaría el tratamiento por mi hermano, mi papa y especialmente por Edward

-bien cera mejor que dejemos descansar a Bella-dijo Carlisle

Todos empezaron a salir del cuarto, y cuando Edward se iba a ir, tome su mano en señal de que no quería que se fuera.

-no te vallas-le dije con voz quebrada y los ojos repletos de lagrimas.

Edward se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abraso y beso tiernamente mi frente.

-no llores amor, todo se solucionara.

-es...que…..tengo tanto miedo-le dije entrecortadamente.

-a que le tienes miedo.

-pues a que todo salga mal y no pueda recuperarme y te pierda para siempre-le dije y me solté a llorar más fuerte

-no te dejare nunca, soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir, te he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo y por fin te e encontrado y no dejare que nada te suceda-me dijo y luego nos besamos, pero de repente se abrió la puerta bruscamente

-EDWARD,BELLA-dijo Alice que acababa de entrar.

-que pasa Alice-pregunto Edward

-pues……………..-Alice dudo.

-ella ya lo sabe todo-le dijo Edward

-pues es que tuve una visión en la cual aparecían 3 vampiros nómadas y atacaban a Bella y después ya no pude ver el futuro de Bella-dijo Alice muy nerviosa

-cuando sucederá eso-dijo Edward.

-no lo se, pero debemos hacer algo y rápido-dijo Alice.

-ahí que llevarnos a Bella a otra parte y rápido-dijo Edward

-Edward no te precipites ahí que hacer las cosas con calma-dijo Alice.

-tienes razón Alice, aparte con la situación en la que Bella esta es aun mas difícil movilizarla-dijo Edward

-Edward será mejor decirles a los demos y buscar un plan para poder llevarnos a Bella a otra parte-dijo Alice.

-si, Bella espera aquí, no me tardare-me dijo y me beso.

Después de eso Edward y Alice se fueron, pocos minutos después me quede completamente dormida. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero de repente sentí como la puerta era abierta, y desidia despertar.

-mmm…..quien es?-pregunte

-soy yo mi amor-me contesto mi ángel.

-Edward ya regresaste, que bien-le dije

-si pero no vengo solo-dijo el, así que decidí abrir bien mis ojos para poder ver con quien estaba mi ángel, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraban aquí toda la familia Cullen, y toda mi familia.

-que sucede, por que están todos aquí??-les pregunte confundida.

-pues veras Bella, Carlisle y yo estuvimos platicando y hemos decidido que te iras a vivir con ellos a Forcks en Washington, ahí podrás estar mas tranquila ya que es un pueblo pequeño y estando cerca de Carlisle podrás estar mejor atendida-dijo mi padre en tono triste, estaba segura que para el y para Dylan seria muy difícil estar lejos de mi y yo de ellos

-y cuando nos vamos??-pregunte.

-mañana por la mañana-me dijo Carlisle-ahora te daremos de alta para que puedas empacar tus cosas.

-ok-les dije.

Después de eso me cambie y Dylan me llevo a casa, ya ahí el me ayudo a empacar y mientras empacábamos estuvimos platicando, y me contó que el ya les había dicho a neutros amigos que me tendría que ir y también les contó la razón por la cual me iría, también me dijo que cuando salieron de mi habitación mama y papa tuvieron una horrible discusión en la cual casi deciden divorciarse, en fin todo el rato nos la pasamos diciéndonos chismes y demás. Al día siguiente cuando me desperté me encontré con la sorpresa de que Dylan se había quedado dormido en mi cama con migo, me sentí como cundo éramos niños y había tormentas y le pedía que si podía dormir con el o cundo veíamos películas de terror y sucedía lo mismo. Extrañaría mucho a mi hermano y a mi papa, pero no había otra opción.

-Dylan, despierta nos quedamos dormidos-le dije suavemente mientras lo zarandeaba

-eeeee……NOOOOOOOOO LOS ZOMBIES NOS COMERAN EL SEREBRO A TODOS-grito mientras corría por toda mi habitación.

-Dylan los zombies no nos comerán-le dije

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro….

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, y espero poder actualizar a diario, bueno espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

¨En el capitulo anterior¨

-Dylan, despierta nos quedamos dormidos-le dije suavemente mientras lo zarandeaba

-eeeee……NOOOOOOOOO LOS ZOMBIES NOS COMERAN EL SEREBRO A TODOS-grito mientras corría por toda mi habitación.

-Dylan los zombies no nos comerán-le dije

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Edward.

-amor es ahora de irnos-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para besarme

-oigan sigo aquí dentro, podrían dejar sus demostraciones de amor para cuando no este presente-dijo Dylan en tono dibertido, entonses le lance un cojín a la cabeza-auch, eres una agresiva.

-y tu eres un fastidioso-le dije en tono molesto-aunque eso será lo que mas extrañare de ti hermanito-le dije con ojos llorosos

-Bella te espero abajo-dijo Edward mientras salía del cuarto.

-Bella sabes que si no te quieres ir no te vallas-dijo mientras me abrasaba.

-tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que papa y mama se peleen mas por mi culpa-le dije.

-eso es lo de menos, pero si esa es tu decisión la respetare, auque no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil mente-me dijo

Después de eso me metí a bañar y me arregle, cuando salí del baño mi hermano me estaba esperando, salimos de mi habitación, que por cierto ya estaba sola y sin maletas, por que Edward y Dylan las bajaron mientras yo estaba en el baño. Cuando baje las escalera, me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que hay estaban todos mis amigos y mi familia.

-BELLA-gritaron Sylviah, Isamar, Karen y Valeria mientras se abalanzaban contra mi para darme un mega abraso.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañaremos bellita-dijo Karen

-espero que te recuperes y vuelvas pronto Bella-me dijo Sylviah con ojos llorosos.

- yo también las extrañare un montón-les dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la verdad no me así a la idea de dejar a mis amigas de toda la vida, ya que ellas y yo nos conocíamos desde asía tantos años, y aviamos pasado tantas cosas juntas.

Después de ese triste momento me fui despidiendo de cada uno de mis amigo, cada ves me fue mas difícil contener el llanto, para cuando iba en la mitad de mis amigos ya no pude mas y me solté a llorar, me impresiono que Suzumi y Alice se hicieran amigas en tan poco tiempo, según lo que me dijeron Suzumi le diseño ya barios vestidos a Alice y cuando los terminara de hacer los mandaría junto con unos que las 2 diseñaron para mi, cuando me dependí de mi madre ella se porto tan indiferente y fría que me dolió asta el alma. Cando me despedí de todos llegaba la ahora de partir.

-y emmm imagino que nos iremos en avión cierto-les dije.

-para nada, nos iremos en neutros autos-dijo Emmett en tono divertido.

-oooooo eso quiere decir que tardaremos como 2 días en llegar-les pregunte.

-no como crees llegaremos en medio o un día-dijo Alice.

-entonses como nos iremos-les pregunte.

-Rosalie se ira en el Jeep con Emmett, Alice y Jasper se irán en el BMW de Rosalie, Bella tu te iras con Edward en su Volvo, y Esme y yo nos iremos en mi auto-nos dijo Carlisle.

-pero donde ira mi equipaje, dudo que quepa todo en el auto de Edward-le dije.

-eso ya lo tenemos resuelto, una parte esta en el Volvo y la otra en mi auto-dijo Carlisle.

Después Edward me ayudo a subir al auto.

-ya veras como todo sale bien amor-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-eso espero-le dije

Cuando ya estuvimos todos listos para partir, me sentí tan deprimida, por todo lo que tendría que dejar atrás, pero tenía que ser fuerte, para después poder regresar con mi hermano, mi papa, y mis amigos, y sobre todo tenia que ser fuerte para poder demostrarle a mi ángel que podría luchar contra el cáncer por el. No estoy segura cunado me quede dormida pero mi sueño era extraño.

Estaba en un campo y allí estaba mi ángel, la expresión que tenia en su cara era muy aterradora, pero de repente aparecieron 3 persona, eran 2 chicos y una chica, entonces uno de los chicos y la chica se abalanzaron contra Edward.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-grite en mi sueño.

Pero de repente el otro se abalanzo contra mi, de repente sentí un horrible dolor en mi cuello

-NO BELLA-grito mi ángel.

Y antes de que en mi sueño muriera, vi. como uno de los otros chicos atacaba a mi ángel.

-NOOOOOOOO-grite levantándome sobresaltada

Cuando me desperté, no me encontraba en el auto de mi ángel si no en el de Rosalie y frente ami estaba mi ángel, que me abraso en ese mismo instante.

-que bueno que as despertado, me tenias muy preocupado-me dije el.

-que sucedió-le pregunte.

-de repente te quedaste dormida y empezaste a sudar y tenias fiebre, así que decidimos traerte aquí-me dijo mi ángel, hasta ese momento no me avía dado cuenta que Alice estaba en asiento del copiloto junto con Esme y los demás se encontraban afuera del auto.

-será mejor que Carlisle te revise-dijo Esme en tono maternal.

-estoy bien no se preocupen-les dije.

-que fue lo que soñaste Bella-me pregunto Alice

-pues fue algo extraño, me encontraba en un campo, en el estaba Edward, pero el tenia una expresión que me aterrorizaba por completo, de repente aparecieron 2 chicos y una chica, a mi parecer eran vampiros, pero de repente uno de los chicos y la chica se abalanzaban contra Edward, yo gritaba, entonces el otro se abalanzo contra mi y me mordía el cuello, luego Edward gritaba, y al final los otros 2 vampiros lo atacaban y ahí se termino mi sueño.

-lo que soñaste fue la misma visión que tuve-dijo Alice-solo que mi visión era aun mas larga, y veía cuado tu morías.

-será mejor que sigamos-dijo Emmett

-tienes raso, ahí que seguir-dijo Carlisle

Entonces mi ángel me ayudo a salir del auto, ya cuando estuvieron todos listos retomamos el camino, decidí ponerme a dibujar en uno de mis cuadernos de dibujo, así que empecé a buscar en mi bolso mi cuaderno, mis lápices y mis colores. Asia ya tiempo que no dibujaba, la verdad que este era un pasatiempo el cual yo adoraba, me gustaba hacer dibujos de mis amigos, de paisajes y abecés de cosas que sucedían en mis sueños, pero esta vez decidí dibujar un paisaje el cual para mi era muy conocido.

Una ora después.

-que ases, mi amor-me pregunto mi ángel, cuando ya casi había acabado de darle color a mi dibujo

-pues dibujo, un paisaje que hay en un templo en Tokyo, cada primero de enero mi familia y yo vamos ahí, y cada año ago un dibujo de este paisaje, lo divertido es que cada año se be diferente, en tanto este es diferenta ya que en el dibujo se encuentran Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, tu y yo-le dije esto ultimo, apuntando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, y por ultimo a mi

-es muy hermoso-me dijo-lo puedo tomar.

-será mejor que lo veas cuando nos paremos, no es bueno que te distraigas de la carretera-le dije

-Bella cariño, yo nunca e chocado y mucho menos me han multado-dijo mientras tomaba el cuaderno, lo estaba examinando minuciosamente.

-mi amor, me pone nerviosa que hagas esto, podrías concentrarte mas en la carretera-le dije en un tono nervioso.

-esta bien, pero lo ago solo por que no quiero que te pongas nerviosa, eso te ase mal, y tienes que mantenerte saludable, oye por cierto en ese dibujo te vez adorable con kimono(2)(en mi perfil podrán ver el kimono y el paisaje), me encantaría verte en persona con uno puesto.

-pues si tu todavía quieres ir de vacaciones con migo a Japón, me podrás ver con uno puesto, y estoy casi segura de que en esas fechas hay un festival en la ciudad, así que también me podrás ver con una yukata(2)- le dije

-pues yo creo que será genial ir.

-estoy segura de que mi abuela se alegraba de que vallamos-le dije

CONTINUARA

(1): El **kimono** (着物, _**kimono**_**?**) es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés _mono_ significa 'cosa' y _ki_ proviene de _kiru_, 'llevar'.

(2): La **yukata** (浴衣, _**yukata**_**?**) es un kimono hecho de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente el kimono.

Existen dos tipos de yukata:

El primero es de un estilo simple y se usa comúnmente para dormir o para los baños termales.

El segundo es un yukata más elaborado y sirve de vestimenta para las fiestas del verano.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, y perdón por no haber podido actualizar, pero es que e estado yendo casi a diario al dentista y cuando llego a mi casa me quedo dormida y no avía podido escribir el capitulo, aparte de que me fui de vacaciones y en donde estaba no avía Internet, con decirles que ni el nextel agarraba jajá, bueno espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

-mi amor, me pone nerviosa que hagas esto, podrías concentrarte mas en la carretera-le dije en un tono nervioso.

-esta bien, pero lo ago solo por que no quiero que te pongas nerviosa, eso te ase mal, y tienes que mantenerte saludable, oye por cierto en ese dibujo te vez adorable con kimono(1)(en mi perfil podrán ver el kimono y el paisaje), me encantaría verte en persona con uno puesto.

-pues si tu todavía quieres ir de vacaciones con migo a Japón, me podrás ver con uno puesto, y estoy casi segura de que en esas fechas hay un festival en la ciudad, así que también me podrás ver con una yukata(2)- le dije

-pues yo creo que será genial ir.

-estoy segura de que mi abuela se alegraba de que vallamos-le dije

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-aun así, si no estas en condiciones para ir, no me arriesgare a que empeores, y no iremos-dijo en tono serio.

-pero Edward, yo Quieri ir-le dije poniendo un puchero.

-no señorita, no podemos arriesgarte, a menos de que estés en un perfecto estado de salud, iremos, pero si no, no iremos-me dijo

-esta bien-le dije, pero entonces mi estomago sonó, y me sonroje.

-tienes hambre mi amor-me pregunto, con una sonrisa torcida, la cual me volvía loca

-un poco.

-les hablare a los demás, para que busquemos algún lugar para que puedas comer-me dijo mientras tomaba su celular.

Mi ángel hablo por celular y les dijo a sus hermanos que buscaran algún lugar para ir a comer. Después de aproximadamente 1 encontramos un starbucks, nos detuvimos y bajamos del auto, entramos y Edward y yo nos acercamos a la caja.

-que desean-nos dijo la chica de la caja, la cual trataba de coquetearle a mi ángel,

-que quieres amor- me dijo tierna mente mi angel.

-un **Macchiato****caramelo **y un Browne- después Edward pago y nos sentamos junto a su familia.

-ya te sientes mejor Bella- me pregunto Alice.

-si.

-Alice no as tenido alguna visión sobre Bella-pregunto Carlisle

-no, no ahí nada,-dijo Alice

Pero de repente Alice se paralizo

-que le sucede a Alice-pregunte.

-esta teniendo una visión-me dijo Jasper-que ves Alice

-el futuro a cambiado, hemos podido burlar a los nómadas, pero no se por cuanto tiempo los mantendremos burlados.

-espero que los podamos burlar por un buen tiempo-dijo mi ángel.

En eso sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolso y era Sylviah.

Conversación telefónica.

-ola Sylviah-le dije

-olis Bella, aquí alado mío están todos y te mandan saludar-me dijo.

-y eso que están todos ahí

-pues es queseamos asiendo una fiesta-

-y que celebran

- no celebramos nada, la verdad es que todos estamos aquí recordando los buenos tiempos

-y que han recordado

-pues la guerra de comida de cuando estábamos en primer grado de secundaria, en la cual casi nos expulsan, también cuando tu decidiste boicotear la escuela, o cuando Isamar y Karen entraron al concurso de camisetas mojadas.

-ese día fue muy divertido, quien diría que después de tantos años nos separaríamos, yo que creí que ese día nunca llegaría-le dije mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-hey no digas eso, nosotras siempre estaremos con tigo, aunque estemos lejos seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas-me dijo-ya veras como pronto todo regresara a la normalidad, y cuando menos te lo esperes estaremos las 5 de vacaciones en las payas de Fiyi.

-eso espero.

-Bella, deja de ser pesimista, o si no, iremos asta donde estés para acerté entrar en razón, y aremos que te viole un negro-(tenia que poner eso XD) dijo en tono divertido

-ja..ja que graciosa eres, deberías de ser comediante-le dije

-si ya se, barias personas me han dicho lo mismo, bueno mejor te cuelgo antes de que Isamar se termine las aguas loca-dijo.

-esta bien, te cuidas-le dije

-tu también, te llamare mañana-dijo antes de colgar

Cuando termine de hablar por teléfono, empecé a tomar mi café, después de terminar subimos al auto.

-¿falta mucho para llegar?-le pregunte a mi angel

-no mucho-dijo y después me beso la frente.

Estuvimos como 2 horas mas en la carretera, de pronto vi un anuncio que decía ¨Bienvenidos a Forks, población 3,120 habitantes¨

-por lo visto es un pueblo pequeño-le dije

-pues si, pero ya veras que el lugar te encantara.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría que me dijeran lo que les gustaría que sucediera en los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, bae.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

-¿falta mucho para llegar?-le pregunte a mi ángel

-no mucho-dijo y después me beso la frente.

Estuvimos como 2 horas mas en la carretera, de pronto vi un anuncio que decía ¨Bienvenidos a Forks, población 3,120 habitantes¨

-por lo visto es un pueblo pequeño-le dije

-pues si, pero ya veras que el lugar te encantara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sabes, nunca me a gustado vivir en lugares pequeños, así que creo que este lugar será mi infierno-le dije, la verdad era que odiaba las ciudades pequeñas, no se cuanto tiempo duraría en ese pequeño pueblo

-vamos amor, dale una oportunidad al pueblo, veras que pronto te encantara el lugar-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano

-si claro-le dije con sarcasmo.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a una hermosa mansión color blanco. Bajamos del auto.

-es tan hermosa-dije en vos baja.

-sabes ase ya muchos años que no veníamos aquí-dijo mientras me sujetaba por la cintura

-ya habías estado aquí antes?-le pregunte.

-si, pero de eso ya ase unos 60 años-me dijo

-60 AÑOS-le dije sorprendida.

-si, aunque cuando eres como nosotros, 60 años se te pasan volando-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida

-ey tortolitos, es hora de bajar el equipaje-nos dijo Emmett en tono burlón

-ya vamos-dijo Edward

Nos acercamos al auto y cuando iba a tomar una de las maletas Edward me la quito.

-ey, por que me quitas esa maleta-le dije en tono molesto

-por que no debes hacer esfuerzos- me dijo en tono histérico

-mi amor, no te pongas histérico, aparte si ni que estuviera lisiada o embarazada como para no poder hacer esfuerzos, solo tengo cáncer-le dije en tono despreocupado

- como que solo cáncer, Bella ya te dije que no quiero que cargues las maletas y punto, fin de la discusión.-me dijo en tono enojado.

-que te sucede Edward, se que te preocupas por mi, pero lo ases en extremo- le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, odiaba sentirme como una inútil.

-perdón mi amor, no quería acerté sentir mal-me dijo en tono arrepentido mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Edward por que ases llorar a mi nueva hermanita-dijo Emmett, mientras me arrebataba de los brazos de mi amado, y me cargaba en sus brazos-ya hermanita no llores, Eddy que le hiciste a mi hermanita

-suéltala Emmett, aparte a ti no te incumbe nuestros asuntos-dijo mi novio, pero entonces puso una mirada como la que vi en mi sueño, solo de verlos me puse a llorar mas fuerza y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Emmett ya que me aterraba la mirada de Edward.

-Edward, que le as echo a Bella -pregunto Alice en tono molesto

-no estoy seguro, de repente se puso a llorar mas fuerte-dijo confundido

-que te sucede carriño por que lloras-me pregunto Esme en tono maternal

-es….que ….Edward…puso….la…misma…mirada…aterradora…que en mi sueño…y…me…asusta-le dije entrecortadamente.

-mi Bella lo siento tanto, no quise asustarte-dijo mientras me arrancaba de los brasos de Emmett y me estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho

-será mejor que lleves a bella adentro-dijo Carlisle

Edward me llevo a dentro, y me recostó en un sillón blanco, todos estaban a mí alrededor en un santiamén. En ese momento me empecé a sentir muy débil, como si todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieran, trate de pararme, pero casi caigo, si no hubiera sido por mi ángel.

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto en tono preocupado mi amado

-solo me siento débil-le dije

-en que momento te empezaste a sentir débil-me pregunto Carlisle

-no lo se, de un momento a otro me empecé a sentir así-le dije, pero de repente todo se volvió negro y me sumergí en una completa oscuridad.

Derepente me encontraba en un hermoso prado, en el estábamos Edward y yo recostado en una calma total, pero algo era diferenta ya que mi cabello se avía caído, y llevaba en mi cabeza una pañoleta larga que me llegaba a la cintura y era blanca con negro.

-sabias que eres hermosa mi amo- me decía mi ángel con ternura.

-Edward no me gusta que me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor.

-pues no te estoy mintiendo, por que para mi siempre te veras hermosa-me dijo, en eso se acerco y me beso, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-valla mi querido Edward, se be que disfrutas mucho estar con esta insignificante humana-dijo una voz ronca.

Nos volteamos asía donde provenía la vos y vi tres hombres con capas negras.

-pero ya hemos tolerado mucho que estés cerca de esta humana y sobretodo que sepa nuestro secreto, Demetri, Felix tomen a nuestro querido amigo Edward-dijo la misma voz

Entonces 2 tipos encapuchados tomaron a mi ángel por los brazos y lo levantaron del césped y lo alejaron de mi, en eso uno de los encapuchados se me acerco y me paro bruscamente.

-creo que tu hora a llegado humana, me encantaría que presencies este acto mi querido Edward, que veas cuales son las consecuencias de romper las negras, ahora veras como tu querido humana muere-dijo el encapuchado, y entonces sentí un horrible dolor en mi cuello.

Lo último que escuche antes de que mi sueño se desvaneciera fue un grito de mi amado.

Derepente desperté y al tratar de abrir mis ojos me segó una luz,

-Bella mi amor, ¿como estas?, ¿como te sientes?-me dijo mi amado

-me siento débil, y tengo mucha hambre-le dije en tono bajo , ya que no podía alzar mi vos.

-me tenias tan preocupado-me dijo mi amado, mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos-no te preocupes te mandare traer de comer

-donde estoy?-pregunte

-estas en el hospital cariño- me dijo Esme en tono Maternal, asta ese momento no había notado que ahí se encantaba toda la familia Cullen

-Alice no as tenido alguna visión?- pregunte.

- no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me dijo extrañada

-pues es que tuve un sueño muy raro, y pensé que tal vez tu lo hubieras visto en una visión-le dije.

-que fue exactamente lo que soñaste-me dijo Carlisle

Les conté mi sueño.

-Bella antes ya habías tenido sueños que se hicieran realidad-me dijo Alice.

-pues…,si, pero eso fue ya ase mucho tiempo-le dije.

-nos podrías explicar desde cuando te sucedía eso-me dijo amablemente Carlisle

-claro, pues verán, mis sueños empezaron cuando tenia 6, al principio solo eran cosas sencillas, como quien no visitaría, o que me darían de navidad, pero después comenzaron los sueños extraños y confusos, el primero lo tuve a los 7, en mi sueño había un hombre que era muy parecido a Carlisle, pero este bestia como si fuera no se de ase como 3 siglos, el sueño se ubicaba en Londres, la verdad que de ese sueño recuerdo poco, pero lo que mas recuerdo era cuando un tipo se le tiraba al cuello a la persona que se paresia a Carlisle, el siguiente sueño tan solo sucedía unas noches después, me encontraba en un desierto y estoy segura de que estaba en la época de la guerra civil, ya que había muchos soldados confederados, en el campo había un chico clavadito a Jasper, solo que con uniforme de soldado, frente a el estaban, creo que 2 mujeres, pudieron ser 3, pero no lo recuerdo, una de las mujeres se le lanzaba al cuello y ahí termino mi sueño, el siguiente fue un par de semanas después, en mi sueño me encontraba en un hospital frente a mi estaba Edward en una cama, a mi parecer estaba enfermo, todo el lugar se veía como del siglo pasado, entonces la misma persona de mi primer sueño, que a mi parecer era Carlisle, mordió a Edward, mi sueño seguía, pero no lo recuerdo nada bien, tal solo a la siguiente noche tuve otro sueño, en el sueño me encontraba en una morgue, en el lugar estaba Carlisle y una hermosa mujer, que era muy parecida a Esme, entonces igual que en el sueño anterior Carlisle mordía pero esta ves a Esme, el siguiente sueño fue el mas aterrador y triste que tuve, en el se encontraba una joven, la cual estoy casi segura que era Rosalie, a esa chica la estaban violando un montón de tipos, cuando ese horrible suceso paso, la dejaron tirada en la calle, minutos después apareció Carlisle y se la llevo, mi sueño terminaba ahí, la siguiente fue un par de noches después, en el sueño estaba en un prado en el estaba Emmett, a mi parecer se encontraba casando, pero entonces un oso lo ataco, minutos después apareció Rosalie, y ahí se terminaba mi sueño, el ultimó sueño sucedió cuando tenia 8, fue tan confuso y extraño, verán en mi sueño me encontraba en un sanatorio mental, en el cuarto en el que me encontraba se hallaba ahí una chica igualita a Alice, la chica se me acerco y me tomo la mano, después es sueño se acabo.

-todos esos sueños, fueron los momentos antes de convertirnos en lo que somos-dijo mi amado

-Bella, tu de niña solías usar 2 coletas y llevar una extraña pulsera roja-me dijo Alice

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dije

-pues, veras, antes de que fuera convertida tuve un sueño, en el te veía a ti pero como una niña, tu te me acercabas y me decías que te buscara en el futuro, después tomabas mi mano y me mostrabas un lugar con mucha nieve. Siempre pensé que eso era un sueño, y por raro que te parezca, ese sueño es de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi vida humana, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de que aquel sueño era algo parecido a una visión, asta que te vi antes de llegar a aspen-me dijo Alice.

-entonces a que conclusión podríamos llegar con lo de mis sueños extraños-les pregunte

-pues la conclusión es que tu eres vidente, aunque de forma diferente a Alice, pero, Bella, como sabes cuando tus sueños son una visión y cuando son simplemente sueños-me dijo Carlisle

-pues, cuando mis sueños son visiones son mas realistas y vividos, y no son como los sueños normales, que son muy bizarros y sin sentido alguno- les explique, en ese momento empecé a sentir mucho calor-oigan acaso le subieron a la calefacción.

-no- me dijo Jasper.

-por que lo preguntas- me dijo Carlisle

-es que de repente sentí mucho calor- les dije

Carlisle se me acerco y me puso un termómetro, cuando me lo quito.

-Bella estas ardiendo en fiebre- me dijo muy asustado

Entonces mi ángel se me acerco y me abraso, en ese momento sentí como el calor ya no era tan agobiante.

-Edward no es necesario que la abrases para bajar su fiebre, será mejor que le hable a una enfermara para que le de algún medicamento-dijo Carlisle

-no Carlisle , así esta bien- le dije.

-esta bien, pero si te sientes mal solo dime enseguida-dijo Carlisle antes de salir de la habitación

-chicos será mejor que nos vallamos, ahí que dejar que Bella descanse-dijo Esme mientras se encaminaba a la puerta-chicos vámonos-les dijo a los demás.

Todos se despidieron de mi y se encaminaron a la puerta, pero antes de que Emmett saliera.

-Eddy no le vallas a hacer cosas sucias a mi hermanita-dijo mientras soltaba una risa atronadora y salio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, y también espero sus opiniones y sugerencias. Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza pero es que estuve de vacaciones y me daba flojera escribir. Bueno se cuidan, besos.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría que me dijeran lo que les gustaría que sucediera en los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, bae.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

-ese Emmett-dijo mi Edward.

-oye Edward-le dije

-mande mi amor-me dijo el.

-¿tu me seguirás queriendo aunque mi cabello se caiga?- le pregunte en voz baja

-claro que si, bella, ami no me importa si tu cabello se cae, para mi siempre serás hermosa y siempre te amare-me dijo tiernamente, y después me dio un beso en la frente-Bella, ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien?-me pregunto con preocupación.

-emmm…..si-le mentí, ya que la verdad es que me sentía muy mareada, cansada, con dolor de huesos y dolor de estomago.

-Bella eres una mala mentirosa-me dijo mi angel.

-Edward, cuando empezara mi quimioterapia?-le pregunte

-posiblemente mañana-me dijo en tono serio y con la cabeza gacha.

-y, crees que pueda seguir yendo a la escuela?-le pregunte.

-lo dudo, desde hoy en adelante no podrás hacer esfuerzos, y tendrás que ser muy cuidadosa-me dijo en tono serio.

-pero yo quiero ir a la escuela-le dije con la cabeza gacha y en tono triste.

-escúchame Bella-dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro tiernamente-tienes que ser consiente de tu estado de salud, y entender que por tu bien, no debes de ir a la escuela.

-pero yo quiero ir-le dije

-Bella si algo te sucediera jamás me lo perdonaría, no pienso arriesgarte.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Carlisle. En ese momento vi mi oportunidad de hacer cambiar de opinión a Edward.

-Carlisle, crees que pueda seguir yendo a la escuela?-le pregunte

-pues yo creo que si, pero si en un determinado momento las cosas se complican yo creo que tendrías que dejar de ir-dijo el

-Carlisle, me opongo a que Bella valla a ala escuela, ella se podría lastimar-dijo en tono enojado

-hijo, a Bella le ase bien salir, y seguir su vida con normalidad-dijo en tono serio

-pero si le sucede algo-dijo en tono preocupado, me partía el corazón verlo así, pero yo deseaba ir a la escuela, y seguir con mi vida normal

-Edward, no me sucederá nada, por favor-le dije

-esta bien-dijo el

-GRASIAS-le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

-pero, tendremos que tener las mismas clases-me dijo

-claro-le dije, mientas me volvía a acomodar en la cama.

-bueno Bella, será mejor que te duermas ya que mañana será un día muy cansado y difícil- me dijo Carlisle.

-esta bien-le dije, luego el salio.

Después de unos minutos me quede dormida. En mi sueño vi que estábamos frente a la casa, y allí se encontraban unas personas, pero de repente el paisaje cambio, ahora me encontraba en las hermosas montañas nevadas de aspen, lo raro es que en el sueño de nuevo me veía sin cabello, de repente vi que alguien se acercaba corriendo a mi, cuando ya estaba mas cerca note que era Dylan, pero de repente mi sueño fue interrumpida, y desperté sobresaltada.

-Bella estas bien?-me pregunto Edward.

-si, solo fue un sueño-le dije- Edward que hora es?

-son las 10 de la mañana-asta ese momento no avía notado que mi ángel traía puesta otra ropa-mi amor me tengo que ir, pero en seguida viene Alice y Rosalie.

-a donde vas?-le pregunte

-boy a la escuela, para hacer que nos pongan en todas las clases juntos-me dijo antes de basarme y salir por la puerta.

No estuve ni 5 minutas sola, antes de que llegaran Alice y Rosalie. Hoy note a Rose muy amable, la verdad mas amable que nunca, estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, luego me bañe y cambie. La verdad me di cuenta que Rose es una buena persona, tal ves antes pensaba que yo era alguien de mal carácter o yo que se, después de 2 horas, llego mi ángel.

-como te fue Edward?-pregunto Alice

-bien, logre que nos pusieran en todas las clases juntos-dejo con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, de seguro no tardan en venir por Bella, para que valla a su tratamiento-dijo Alice, después Alice y Rose salieron de la habitación.

-como te sientes mi amor?-me pregunto Edward

-pues bien-le dije

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entro Carlisle con una silla de ruedas.

-lista Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle .

-eso creo, Edward podrá venir con migo?-le dije

-claro-dijo.

Después mi ángel me ayudo a subir a la silla de ruedas, salimos del cuarto y nos encaminamos a la sala donde recibiría la quimioterapia, cuando llegamos a la sala, me senté en una cama, una enfermera se acerco para ponerme la intravenosa, pero aleje mi brazo.

-amor, no te sucederá nada, yo estaré a tu lado- me dijo mi ángel mientras tomaba mi otra mano.

-esta bien- le dije. Entonces la enfermera agarro mi brazo y le coloco la intravenosa, al principio dolió y mucho-arde mucho-dije mientras salían lagrimas de mis ojos.

-ya amor, veras como se pasa el dolor-dejo mientras besaba mi frente.

Estuve con la intravenosa unas 3 horas, me sentía como drogada, cuando por fin me quitaron la intravenosa, empecé a sentir asco.

-Edward, tengo mucho asco, quiero vomitar-le dije

-espera amor, ira por una enfermera-me dijo, en menos de un minuto, una enfermera me ayudo a ir al baño, para vomitar. En mi vida había vomitado tanto, me sentía tan débil, cuando salí del baño Edward me estaba esperando y me tendió un paquete de chicle.

-Carlisle me dijo que tal vez los necesitarías-me dijo

-lo único que deseo es ir a casa- le dije.

-esta bien, si a casa quieres ir ahí iremos-dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y nos íbamos, ya en el estacionamiento abrió la puerta de su volvo y me metió dentro, cundo ya estaba el dentro.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- me pregunto.

-cansada y con ganas de dormir-le dije.

-no sabes cuanto desearía que esto no estuviera pasando-dijo en tono triste y cabizbajo.

-Edward no te lamentes por eso, aparte esta enfermedad nos a unido mas que nunca, ya veras como todo pasa, que no es lo que tu me dijiste-le dije mientras le levantaba la cara

-Bella pase lo que pase te protegeré- me dijo.

-lo se- le conteste, después arranco el auto, estuvo conduciendo durante un par de minutos, cuanto llegamos a casa, había 2 carros extraños frente a ella.

-de quien son esos autos?-le pregunte mientras el me bajaba el brazos del auto.

-son de unos amigos de la familia-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando la puesta se abrió sentí como caía de los brazos te mi amado y me impactaba contra el helado piso.

-Eddy-oí como la vos de una mujer pronunciaba el nombre de mi novio.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper me levantaron, y Alice y Rose separaron bruscamente a esa mujer de mi novio, mientras tanto Edward estaba en shock.

-te encuentras bien Bella-me pregunto Carlisle, mientras Emmett me cargaba.

-eso creo, me siento muy mareada-dije mientras Emmett me depositaba junto a Esme, en un sillón.

-eres una maldita zorra, por tu culpa Bella callo al piso-dijo Rose en un tono furioso a la chica que anterior mente estaba abrasando a mi novio.

-no te atrevas a volver a lastimar a Bella-también grito Alice.

-ya chicas dejen de gritarle a Tanya-dijo mi ángel saliendo de su estado de shock, así que esa chica se llama Tanya.

-ahora proteges a esa zorra, en ves de ponerte de nuestro lado, bien sabiendo que si nosotros le decimos cosas es por que la zorra esta tiro a Bella-dijo en tono muy furioso rose.

-cálmate Rose-le dijo Edward.

-o que acaso la sigues amando, y lo que sientes por Bella no es nada mas que mentiras-dijo rose en tono histérico mientras me abrasaba.

Acaso esa chica avía sido novia de mi ángel, y el no me quería, tan solo me estaba ese momento empecé a llorar y entere mi rostro en el regazo de Rose, sentí como mi corazón se desmoronaba y unas ganas enormes de morir me invadían.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

-Eddy quien es esta?-pregunto la tal Tanya

-pues esta como tu la llamas es Bella, la novia de Edward-dejo Esme en tono enfadado

-Es eso cierto eso Eddy?-dijo Tanya.

Edward no contestaba, solo se quedaba callado .Derepente me entro un coraje hacía Edward, después de que me alejo de mi familia salía con que el y esa zorra tenían algo que ver.

-Rose, Quieri irme a casa-le dije con mis ojos repletos de lagrimas.

-no Bella, no puedes irte a casa, si te vas puede que los nómadas te encuentren y te hagan daño-dijo Edward saliendo de su estado de shock

-no me importa, aparte tu no me quieres, para que sigo aquí si mi única razón eras tu-le dije en tono enfadado

-Bella yo te amo-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-eso es mentira-le dije mientras quitaba mi mano de su agarre y me levantaba del sillón

-Bella si te vas los nómadas te encontraran y acabaran con tu familia y con tigo, el futuro a cambiado-dijo Alice.

Cuando Alice me dijo eso me quede en shock, podía soportar el echo de que probablemente moriría, pero no podía aceptar el echo de que ponía en peligro de muerte a mi familia, no sabia que hacer, si me quedaba mi corazón no aguantaría estar cerca de mi ángel sabiendo que no me ama, pero si regresaba a casa mi familia estaría en peligro, que debo hacer.

-Bella entra en razón, si te vas estarás en peligro-dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

En ese momento tome mi desisto.

-me iré con mi abuela, no creo que los nómadas decidan seguirme hasta tan lejos- le dije mientras quitaba sus manos de mis hombros.

-Bella no lo hagas, yo te amo-dijo Edward mientras trataba de acercarse mas a mi.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES-le grite mientras me alejaba de el-DESEARIA NO ABERTE CONOSITO JAMAS- le grite con mucho coraje.

-no Bella, no digas esas cosas, yo te amo con todo mi ser-dijo y derepente me encontraba en sus brazos corriendo por el bosque.

-A DONDE ME LLEBAS, BAJAME EDWARD-le grite, pero no me hizo caso.

Estuvo corriendo por unos momentos mas, hasta que nos detuvimos en un cloro lleno de flores y hermosos árboles, entonces me bajo y me agarro por los hombros.

-Bella yo te amo y eres me razón para seguir en este infierno de vida, yo nunca te mentí al decirte que te amo-me dijo mi ángel.

-y que al de tanya?, por que rose dijo que tu y ella tuvieron algo?-le pregunte

-amor eso fue ase 40 años y solo paso por que perdí una apuesta con Jazz y Emmett-me dijo mientras sonreía.

-y por que ella se te tiro al cuello y te quedaste en shock-le dije

-ella piensa que yo siento algo por ella, y me quede en shock por que ella y tu se encontraban en la misma habitación, Tanya esta loca y temía por que te hiciera algo-me dijo en tono serio

De repente me sentí muy fatigada y con mucho asco, y decidí sentarme en el piso, tal vez así se me pasaría el asco y con suerte no vomitaría frente a Edward ya que eso me daría mucha vergüenza, Edward se puso ami altura y me acaricio el cabello, pero cuando retiro su mano un mechón de mi cabello se fue con su mano, eso hizo que mis ojos se inundaran de lagrimas.

-amor no llores, no pasa nada pronto te crecerá mas cabello-dijo mientras me abrasaba.

-y si no vivo para que me crezca mas cabello, Edward no quiero morir si cabello-le dije mientras me soltaba a llorar en su pecho.

-Bella tu no morirás, te recuperaras y estaremos juntos para siempre- me dijo y levanto mi rostro con sus manos y me beso tiernamente.

Cuando nos separamos Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a correr a velocidad vampirica, cuando llegamos la casa Edward disminuyo su velocidad, cunado entramos Tanya todavía se encontraba en la sala, Tanya trato de acercarse a nosotros pero Edward le gruño y subió las escaleras, subimos hasta el terser piso y abrió la puerta de asta el fondo del pasillo, entramos a una enorme y hermosa habitación, una de las paredes de la habitación estaba repleta de CDs y otra de las paredes era de vidrio, en el centro se encontraba una cama enorme, y alrededor de la cama se encontraban mis cajas y las de Edward, tal vez Alice ya se abría tomado la molestia de desempacar mi ropa y la de Edward.

-espero que no te moleste que compartamos la habitación, no puedo decir que dormiríamos juntos ya que yo no duermo-dijo Edward con una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

-en lo absoluto, oye Edward, cuando iremos a la escuela-le dije

-todavía no se, tal vez seria conveniente que no vallas en un tiempo-me dijo con cara preocupada, su expresión de preocupación me destrozaba el alma, tal vez si estaría bien que faltara a la escuela por un tiempo.

-esta bien Edward, no iré a la escuela y me quedare en casa para descansar- le dije y después le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto alivio ciento al saber que te quedaras en casa para descansar y estarás segura aquí en casa- me dijo con una cara de tranquilidad.

-pero tu también te tendrás que quedarte aquí con migo-le dije

-claro que si-me dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Edward?-

-si amor?-

-crees que podamos ir por una pizza al pueblo-le dije

-Bella debes comer cosas saludables, y la pizza no es algo saludable-me dijo en tono serio.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro Alice con una caja de pizza y una bolsa en su otra mano.

-vi que tendrías hambre y el tonto de mi hermano no te querría traer pizza, así que me le adelante-me dijo dándome la caja de pizza y la bolsa, dentro de la bolsa avían Arizonas de limón-también vi que eran tus favoritos-dijo refiriéndose a los Arizonas.

-MUCHAS GRASIAS ALICE-le dije mientras la abrasaba muy fuerte.

Después del gran abraso me puse a comer la pizza, mientras yo comía Edward y Alice discutían sobre lo de no ir a la escuela. Ya me avía comido 2 trozos de pizza cuando sentí mucho asco así que me pare, y camine hacía una puerta la cual pienso que es el baño, entre y serré la puerta con seguro, no quería que me vieran vomitar oso me daba vergüenza, me acerque al retrete y comencé a vomitar.

-Bella que te sucede-oí la voz angustiada de Edward, pero no conteste ya que aun estaba vomitando-Bella si no abres la puerta la tirare.

-cálmate hijo, ella esta bien-oí decir a Carlisle.

Después de unos minutos mas, deje de vomitar y me acerque al lavamanos, me sorprendió encontrar mi sepillo de dientes, así que me espille los dientes y Salí del baño, al salir del baño los fuertes brazos de mi ángel me envolvieron.

-no vuelvas a asustarme así Isabela-me dijo en tono preocupado Edward.

-lo siento mi amor, no era mi intención preocuparte, es solo que no pude aguantar el asco-le dije con mi rostro oculto en su pecho.

-Bella ya te sientes mejor- me pregunto Carlisle.

-si, solo muy cansada- le conteste

-será mejor que te recueste y descanses-dijo Carlisle, después volteo a ver a Edward-hijo procura que Bella no se agite mucho ni que haga grandes esfuerzos-dijo antes de irse, serrando la puerta tras el.

-amor será mejor que te recuestes y descanses un rato-dijo Edward mientras me encaminaba hacia la cama.

* * *

Ola espero que les guste el capitulo y también espero que hallan tenido una feliz navidad, tal vez en uno semana suba el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
